


scars

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, canada's pov, mentions of major catastrophes in america's past, really short fic ahh, the country itself not the character btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America wasn’t nearly as brave as he pretended to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scars

America wasn’t nearly as brave as he pretended to be.

His lies were wrapped up carefully behind a well-built wall of smiles and heroism and war threats, but you saw past all that too easily. You’d known him for far too long to fall for something as silly as an act put on by your brother. You always saw the slightest bit of genuine sadness in his eyes when he passed his hand over his shoulder, where a set of twin scars set, still not completely healed even over all these years; or the scar that had formerly been a deep gash he’d received from Columbine; the ugly, jagged series of small but deep holes that’d yet to heal from Sandy Hook; the burn mark just under the twin cuts from the Boston marathon that looked like a cigarette was pressed to his skin and held for a long time.

Far too many times had you watched America collapse to the ground, clutching a bleeding part of his body and wincing in the pain and fear that his people felt. You knew how much heartbreak he had suffered whenever any of the other nations pointed any of his scars out (or even worse, mocked them), and you hated it. He was family, and always would be, and you cared for him so, so very much and he didn’t deserve to hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> i know very little about hetalia i am v sorry this is so bad hhhh


End file.
